The Elementalist
by LaLaThePurpleShadow
Summary: A group of close friends left their home island in search of more peaceful lives. But, soon after they settle in York New City, the Phantom Troupe start searching for them, having heard about their... Interesting Nen abilities. From one life disaster to another, these guys just can't get a break. *I don't own any HxH characters, only OCs. Lots of language, lots o' violence*
1. Chapter 1

September 14:

I stretched, a long, drawn out sigh escaping my lungs. A few push-ups, some curl-ups, then I'd be ready for actual training. Or, so said the Uuomou. Sometimes, I couldn't believe that I listened to them.

But, I always relented after a while. It was beginning to get boring, though. The constant ritual, never changing in the slightest. I was seriously bored. But, they were always watching, so it wasn't like I could just be lazy and not do it. So, I started counting.

One. I heard the animal call. A distress signal. Crap.

Two. There was a commotion outside my window. Not good.

Three. There was a crash and a slam, shaking the wall.

Four. My window shattered. I hopped away, still in push-up position.

Five. Animals screamed as they ran.

Six. War cries emanated from the other side of my house.

Seven. I didn't hear any cry for me to leave.

Eight. I didn't hear a sound.

Nine. The setting sun did nothing.

Ten. The crickets didn't chirp.

Eleven. The birds didn't sing.

Twelve. The cicadas had stopped.

Thirteen. The wolves didn't howl.

Fourteen. The lions didn't roar.

Fifteen. The bears didn't thunder.

Sixteen. The cheetahs didn't cry.

Seventeen. The moths didn't fly.

Eighteen. The moon was rising.

Nineteen. I didn't hear any sound of sleeping.

Twenty. The village was silent as a tomb.

I hopped up, extremely tired of the silence, and crouched low. I could hear distant conversation as I neared my window. And the voices were foreign, so I wasn't too ecstatic to hear them. In all truth, I was a bit disturbed. Closing my eyes, I sat in silence. I slowed my breathing, and my heartbeat. It was quiet enough for me to hear the trees move. To hear the blood rushing through whatever life was left on my island. The ground under my feet shifted, and I heard something. I heard the sound of life. Snapping upwards, I rolled my shoulders. Curling my fingers into fists, I stalked silently out of the house. I could hear the voices getting quieter as I did so. I smiled.

As I neared the sound, I could also hear them talking quietly to each other. I chuckled. They never did know what "common sense" was. I kicked the bunker door. The silenced screams were hilarious. "Open up, ya dumb animals!" I hollered. The cheers were almost as hilarious at the screams. Almost.

The grown over steel door creaked open slowly. Out of the blackness popped a very familiar face. Dana'Lia the Swan King 's Daughter. Her snowy hair was covered in soot. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. She glared at me, her large sapphire eyes betraying her. She was so close to laughing, she was about to burst. Until her father popped his head out. "Sir, it's a pleasure to see you escaped our attackers' wrath," I said, bowing. His face clouded.

" Yes, I may have survived, but my brothers, my sons, my sisters, and my nephews did not." I could see in Dana'Lia's my own face twisting into horror and sadness. I knew the Swans since I was a toddler. I would have to pay my respects to the family and the dead. I sighed.

"Who else made it, then?" I asked. 'A few of the Lion cubs. Some Cheetahs. The Bear Quartet. The Snakes. The Badgers. The Ravens. The Falcons. The Eagles. The Monkeys. The Barracudas. The Dolphins. Some Wolves. And, a few of the last of our Dragons,' Dana signed. She was far from deaf, or blind, but she was mute. She just couldn't speak. But that was okay, we got through. And, as my best friend, she was never without someone by her side.

"Alright then. Let's get you guys to the docks then. If we go fast, we can get there before they catch our scent, so to speak. Had they been actual animals, or Uuomou, I'd have smelled them." They all nodded. I couldn't see all of them, but I could hear them. "A'ight. Hurry, people. We can't get caught by Psycho 1 and Psycho 2."

The all surged out of the bunker, surprisingly quiet. I saw a lot of my friends. Oro'Tanu, the blind Snake Prince. Tanis'Tru, the Proud Eagle Premier. Rilo'Sani, the Hot-headed Lion Chieftain. Hano'Kokai, the Silent Wolf Chief. They were all close friends. I was glad that they lived.

Hano'Kokai walked up to me, the others following closely. He smiled at me and bowed, his fluffy wolf ears twitching happily. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He stood straight and smiled. He never really spoke, but he wasn't like Dana'Lia. He could speak, he just didn't like to. Oro'Tanu came up next, giving me a small hug. I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and kissed his forehead. Tanis'Tru was beside me and just patted my shoulder, too proud to do anything else. Rilo'Sani tackled us all into a bear hug. Crazy Lion. I laughed quietly as we all stood up, dusting ourselves off.

The adults shook their heads in shame at us, but we didn't care. Well, they didn't care. I was the leader, I had to be mature and lead them to safety. So, I started walking quietly towards the docks, the group following me with equal silence. That's when I heard foreign footsteps. The footsteps of skilled killers. Assassins. Fuck my life with a poison covered machete. They were close, so I gave up all essence of stealth.

"Run!" I screeched as playing cards came flying out from the trees. The elders and adults ran for their lives. The children followed. My friends formed a semicircle around me. "You crazy animals. What part of run does not compute?"

Oro smiled. "We follow you, as we always have. We made an oath, a vow, that we would be your guard until the day we all die. Remember?" The rest of them nodded in agreement. I just shook my head and faced the trees. They were coming.

Two tall men walked out, one dressed as a jester, the other covered with pins. They emanated danger and death. Oro hissed, Rilo snarled, Hano growled, Tanis just sort of bared his non-threatening teeth, and Dana hid. The one I had dubbed "Pinhead" walked forward a few steps. The jester, dubbed "Evil Clown", just stood there, grinning. Hano barked fiercely at Pinhead. He stopped moving, pins in hand.

"Leave," I said, a quiet snarl making itself known in my voice.

"No," he said in a monotone. "I was hired to exterminate this island, and that is what I'll do."

Tanis gave them an evil look. "You have failed in your assignment then, assassin. The rest of the island has left. You'd best do the same. Unless you'd like to stay around for the consequences."

Pinhead did not look amused. "Hisoka. Go kill them."

The jester grinned and started walking away. Until I snapped my fingers in his direction. He stopped just before fire roared to life in front of him. "Do not move another step, Hi-so-ka," I growled. He blinked, impressed. The assassin looked even less amused than he did before.

"Illumi~! I think these kids have potential! Think we can spare 'em?" Hisoka sang. Now he wasn't emanating danger. He was emanating GAY pheromones. It was… Interesting. Illumi (I like Pinhead better) frowned at him.

"No, we may not. We are here to kill them, Hisoka. Not to let them go."

Hisoka pouted. We were kinda lost. But we knew that the others were far enough away to be safe now, so we had the almost perfect chance to leave. Then Illumi/Pinhead just, like, freaking teleported in front of us, grabbing Oro by the collar and holding pins to his throat. Immediate death sentence. Rilo tackled him to the ground, loosing Oro from his grip. Oro hopped back slightly, looking around wildly, afraid. Poor, blind little boy. Dana grabbed his arm and pulled him to safety while Rilo and Pinhead grappled. Hisoka just watched. Hano joined in, tearing Pinhead into metaphorical shreds. Then Tanis pulled them both off. I watched coldly as Pinhead slowly got up, covered in his own blood. Bastard deserved every gash.

"Will you leave now, assassin? Or must we keep attacking you?" Tanis said calmly. Pinhead glared.

"I will not-" He was cut off as Hisoka grabbed his collar and started dragging the unwilling Pinhead away.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be sure to make him leave~!" he sang as he walked off. We all stared after them.

"That… Was the weirdest experience of my life," I said slowly. The rest of them nodded.

"C-can we leave now?" Oro asked quietly.

"Yes," we all said in unison. Then we walked towards the docks, leading Oro by the hand.

What a fun day. 

* * *

**Guten tag, everyone~!**

Rilo - Hiii~! So, this, this is our first story and author's note! We would like to say that we appreciate all feedback, being as this is our first post for the public. And, please no being mean, okaaayy? Author is sensitive.

... You. You are dead, Lion boy. I am giving you ten seconds.

Rilo - *Runs* Wheeeeeeeeee *runs headfirst into tree* Owww

... Idiot. 

**Oro - Anyway... Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

July 21:

York New City was surprisingly quiet that day. Well, the place we were living in was almost always quiet. But, that day, it was silent enough for me to hear my own blood rushing.

"Hou'Mei~! There's someone here to see you~!" Oro called to me. I grumbled.

"Can't they wait?" I asked.

Then the doors to my office/dojo/thing were thrown open. "... I'll take that as a no."

There were four men. There was a short black haired one, and taller but still short blond one, an ever taller and huge guy with scars, and some dude with no eyebrows. What in the fuck..?

"You. Are you the "Elementalist"?" the shortest one asked. Well, it was more of a growl, but who cares.

"... Who's askin, short-stuff?" I said. The blond suppressed a laugh. Eyebrow-less did laugh. Shorty snarled at me.

"I am Franklin. The one you just called short is Feitan," huge and scary said. Interesting.

"Oh, and I'm Shalnark!" the blond said. Shalnark… Name rang a few bells. Couldn't place why though.

Eyebrow-less scowled. "I'm Phinks…" he muttered. Hm… I liked my nicknames better. But, Shalnark didn't have one, so his name would have to do.

"Cool. Now then. I'm not tellin you if I'm the Elementalist or not. That fucker's head is worth thousands of Jenny to just about all bounty hunters. If I was said person, I'd be keeping my mouth shut. And, even if I wasn't, I'd be keeping my mouth shut. I'm not stupid."

I was getting simultaneous glares. "You don't understand. We are not people you want to make enemies of," Short-stuff said. I gave him an even sort of look. Egotistical little fucker.

"I've taken on worse."

"I doubt it. Do you know who the Phantom Troupe are?" Franklin, the most gentlemanly of everyone there, said.

I connected the dots. Shit. Shit, fuck, fucking shit, I'm being glared at by four Phantom Troupe members. Shiiiiiit… "... Oh, for fuck's sake. Since when was I a goddamn target for the Phantom Troupe?"

Shorty looked smug, from what I could see of his face. Damn bandana. Franklin looked somewhat pleased. Eyebrow-less grinned. That fucker. Shalnark just looked at me apologetically. "So, you ARE the Elementalist, then?" Phinksy asked. Hehe. I love nicknames.

"... Well, ya got me. What the hell do ya want?"

"We would like to recruit you," Franklin said. I stared. Huh? What? Since when?

"... And why would this benefit me? I already have a good life right where I am." Shorty glared at me. How scary.

"Well… You could either join us or we could just kill you," Phinksy said. I frowned.

"Sorry, not allowed. No killing me."

"Then join us."

"And if I say no?"

"Then die."

"But I just said y'can't kill me."

"Then join us."

"But I don't really want to."

"Then die."

"But you can't kill me."

"Then join us."

"But I don't wa-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY," Feitan screeched. Phinksy started laughing, like everyone but Feitan did. I didn't though. Didn't feel like pissing off the only person in the room who was more than willing to end my life. I could see it in his eyes, his aura, and I could just smell it. My animal nose always helped me.  
"Alright, alright, stop. Please," I said, sighing. I needed to calm "Mister Short and Angry" down. Feitan seemed to calm slightly down. "Now, to be perfectly honest, I'm not interested in the offer. I'm really not. But, I can tell that just about everyone here, save for Shalnark, is perfectly willing to kill me right now. So, let me talk it over with my people, alright? But, before that, I have a question."

Feitan was getting impatient again. "What." His voice was getting more and more slurred. Huh.

"How the hell do you guys even have a clue about our Nen types? I mean, honestly. It's not like we go around showing it off or anything."

Feitan and Phinksy shared a sly little look. "Do you know of a guy named Hisoka?"

I froze. Then snarled. "That fucker. That little clown fucker. I shoulda killed him and that Pinhead when I had the chance.."

Feitan kinda stopped breathing at "Clown fucker" and started shaking at "Pinhead". I got a little worried. Everyone else did too. "Hey.. Feitan? You okay, dude? Not having a seizure are you?" Phinksy asked, poking him. Then I heard it. The slightest sound of laughter. He was laughing. Holy shit.

Everyone else stared in amazement. Then Shalnark started laughing too. Then it traveled to Big and Bad Franklin, then to Phinksy. Well damn. I suppose I am one amusing motherfucker.

Then Hano poked his head in, ears laid flat. I sniffed at him. He backed out.

After they all stopped laughing, I was already dozing off. Then Fei-Fei decided to get my attention. I opened my eyes to a blade under my throat. I wasn't impressed.

"Now… Is that any way to treat someone you want to recruit, Troupe Member?" I said, bored. Fei-Fei frowned at me. I think. Couldn't really see.

"Will you join us? If you had the time to sleep, you had the time to think it over."

… Damn, he isn't any fun. I apparently can't have a cat nap. "Let me show you something first." I sat up straight. They all backed up a few paces. Bully for them. I opened my palm toward the sky, then curled my hand into a claw. Tapping my thumb to my other fingers in order from index to pinkie, I opened my palm again. They watched intently. I gave them a small smile. They all relaxed. Then the fire roared into life in the palm of my hand, seemingly hot enough and large enough to melt my hand off. They all jumped backwards as it took shape. The head of a lion roared in my hand.

"Now then, boys… This. This is the Fire Elemental."

* * *

Hisoka: Helloo~!  
... Go away, clown. Ye be unwelcome here.  
Rilo: I second this. Away. Go there.  
Hisoka: No.  
... Dammit. Illumi! Get him away from here!  
Illumi: ...  
... Fine then. Tanis, Hano! Haul this clown outta here!  
Tanis: Fine, fine.  
Hano: *Just rolls his eyes and helps drag him out*  
Whoot. Now. Anyway. Review. Please. This has already become like a life source. XD Stupid, evil little site.  
Rilo: Bye bye~ I give cookies to reviewers! *Throws cookies at people*


End file.
